Leo Jake Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators/Transcript
Act I in to a fire blazing the screen, which fades to reveal Leo, wearing a gas mask and using a burning device. He throws the second out of frame before raising his mask Leo: There, our Inter-dimensional Portal update's done. his mask And I've couldn't have done without the help of my two best friends. Quincy: You got it, Leo. Annie: Leo, you think we can be a team when we get older. Leo: Sure, Annie. We're always been a team, like the three musketeers, or the TMNT. Quincy: Yeah, uh... Who's the TMNT? Leo: The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Annie: I want to be Leonardo. Quincy: Hey! How can you be Leonardo. Annie: Leonardo remaids me of Leo. Quincy: You're Michelangelo! Leo: Guys, guys! The only thing that counts that we're still a team. Nothing can ever change that. Now let's see what the thing in the places are up too. There's Princess Bassoon's Castle, The Great Wall of China. Hey! It's Jake and his friends. scope zoomed into the seas of Never Land, where Jake and the Never Land pirates riding on Bucky, with Marina and Stormy Jake: Aah, what a day isn't guys. Skully: That's right, Jake. Marina: Just hanging around with your best friends. Princess is making the magical cyrstals at Pirate Princess Island Jake: Ahoy, Pirate Princess. Pirate Princess: Ahoy, Jake. Cubby: You would to hang out with us to find some objects on shipwreck beach? Izzy: We're going to visit Shipwreck Beach. Pirate Princess: Sorry, I've must get the magic crystals made for the party. Jake: Oh, okay. See ya. Pirate Princess: Bye pirate friends. Cubby: Let's see if Winger is up for it. Skully: Let's find out. is helping her fellews with the statues Izzy: Hi Winger, want to help us find some objects on shipwreck beach? Princess Winger: Sorry guys, I've got to get the statues in place. Cubby: Rats. Well, see ya then at the party. shipwreck beach Jake: Man, there's nothing here to do and one of our won't join, cause they have stuff to do. Stormy: We can think of something. Cubby: Yeah, we can do something better while we wait for the party to start. Jake: I know, we'll go to the Little Einstein's world to see June. Maybe she can help. Marina: Good idea. disappeared going to Leo's dimension to Leo Leo: June? He's coming to see June? Annie: Hey wait for us. (He runs towards June's house, until Jake and his friends appeared and Leo runs into Jake) Jake: Leo, I was just coming to see June. Leo: Not till I see her first! Jake: What? HEY! Leo: Forget it, Jake, June likes me the best! Jake: No way, Music-brain, I'm June's love puppet. Leo: I love to stay and chat but I got duty calls with June. Ta-ta. - - - - - Leo: You're going down, Jake! Jake: You're going down, Leo! Stormy: Actually, you both are going down. (pointing at the tree) - - - - - - - - - Jake: So wanna hang-out? Leo: Hang-out?! Are you nuts, you wanna do that with the two of us together?! Jake: Uh, yeah. Leo: Sure, I've got nothing else to do. walk away Annie: That didn't turn out as planned. Quincy: I can not believe it. Leo and Jake are friends?! You know what that means, do you!? at the audience Do you? turns out Quincy was looking at Little Red Monster Little Red Monster: Why are you talking to me like that? a theater Jake: on the radio ♪ Just off the shores of Never Land ♪ ♪ A hideaway at sea ♪ ♪ Yo Ho! ♪ ♪ Yo Ho! ♪ ♪ Let's Go! ♪ ♪ Let's Go! ♪ gets destroyed, and another one come up and Rocket turns it on ♪ We're going on a trip ♪ ♪ In our favorite rocketship ♪ ♪ Zooming through the sky ♪ ♪ Little Einsteins ♪ ♪ Calm aboard ♪ ♪ Get ready to explore ♪ ♪ There's so much to find ♪ ♪ Little Einsteins ♪ radio disappears and another one appears ♪ We'll set the course together ♪ ♪ Come on and join the crew ♪ ♪ Yo Ho! Let's... ♪ radio land on top of it ♪ We're going on on a mission ♪ ♪ Start the count down ♪ ♪ 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ♪ radio disappears, and Jake and Leo come out on opposite sides and Jake use pixie dust, and Leo uses his conductor zapper and the pixie dust and the zap combined to make the billboard that says "The Leo Jake Power Hour 3." But the billboard falls on them. And we see Marina and Stormy riding on top of Rocket Act II the title card that says "The Jerkinators" appeared Rocket's House Jake: So I've been thinking. We get in the robot thing of yours and go on adventures. Leo: To dangerous, how we go see the instruments. Act III Act IV (Quincy, Annie, June, Pirate Princess and Princess Winger suddenly come across Leo and Jake) Leo: We're both wrecks from top to bottom, Jake. Jake: I think you're right, Leo. We both got caught up in our friendship that we ditched our only friends. All we wanted was to build a friendship, and look what we've done. Leo: We have become the architects of our own downfall. June and Winger: The architects of your own downfall?! Leo: June?! Jake: Winger?! Leo: Could you hear what we were saying? Annie: Every word, Leo. Leo: Oh, June. I'm so sorry about this. June: It's alright, Leo. I know you didn't mean to ditch us. Pirate Princess: And neither did you, Jake. June: And I think it was a bit of an exaggeration to say that you were both absolute wrecks from top to bottom. Leo: I don't think so. Annie: Well, Leo, if you didn't mean to ditch us, we should help you. Quincy: I agree. Winger: And we should do the same for Jake! Annie: I agree with you, Winger! Jake: Thanks. Leo: I can't do this. June: Why not, Leo? (Leo breaks down. June sees a single salty blue tear coming out of his left eye) Leo: I don't trust myself. June, Annie and Quincy: (surprised, bordering on incredulous) You don't trust yourself?! Leo: Not anymore. Annie: That isn't like you at all. June: (visibly concerned) Oh, poor Leo. (June runs over to Leo at breakneck speed and embraces Leo, as he buries his head in her shoulder, while the rest of the crew looks on) June: (embraced with Leo) There, there, Leo. (Leo wipes the tear away from his cheek and takes a deep breath) I forgive you, I promise. Leo: (embraced with June) Thank you so much, June. (June lets go of Leo) Leo: Sorry about that; I'm not usually an emotional person. June: Now, let's go and defeat Lord Fathom and that Sea Serpent! Quincy: We'll help you, Leo. Annie: You too, Jake. Leo: Thanks, all of you.Category:Transcripts